What If?
by jellybeansarekewl
Summary: What if the Pevensies had stayed in Narnia? What would have happened then? But how that be possible if Aslan said they wouldn't be coming back? Read to find out! SUSPIAN
1. Maybe and Why, Two Important Words

A silvery tear slipped out of Caspian's eye. He stared longingly at Susan as she slowly walked through the tree with her siblings. He couldn't bear it. And she had said she was never to see him again………

Caspian felt a warm breath blow on his arm and he turned around. There was Aslan, standing beside him. "Do not be worried, young one. All will happen in it's time." Caspian felt a sliver of hope go through him. Maybe, maybe he would see her again.

The train was moving. To quickly. Susan wished it would stop; maybe, just maybe she could go back. But then she remembered Aslan's words…. She would never go back, never, ever. _Why?_ She thought. _Why must this happen to me?_ As the tears streamed down her eyes, she heard a voice behind her.

"Phyllis?" Susan ignored him, she knew who it was, and she didn't want to talk. It would just make her sadder. She knew all eyes were on her, but she didn't care. She missed Caspian. She was willing to die for him.

"Susan, it's ok," Lucy whispered, careful not to let the geek sitting behind them hear. She knew the game Susan was playing with him. "Maybe, someday, you might go back. Maybe."

"BUT YOU HEARD HIM!" Susan yelled, all eyes turning to her. "HE SAID NEVER, NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucy immediately fell back into her seat, and was silenced.

Susan fell back and began to weep. _Be strong,_ she said to herself, _trust in Aslan, be strong, for Caspian._ Somehow, she felt like he could hear everyone of her thoughts. Somehow, she managed to find that strength within her. She sat up, bold and strong, ready to fight for the one she loved, trusting always in Aslan.

Aslan walked slowly, treading through the forest. He was crying, shedding many tears. _ How could I do this?_ He thought. _Ripping them apart was not the right choice to make._ He thought he knew what would happen to Susan, he thought she would get carried away in her sadness and go along with the rest of the world. Though, in the midst of all her thoughts, he never knew how strong Caspian had made her.

_I must bring them back-I guess even I might have a lesson or two to learn._ Aslan smiled. Sometimes, he was glad that he was wrong. He was glad he was wrong right now. He knew, from the moment he saw them gazing at each other, that something had sparked between them. He also knew that it wasn't to late to go back.

He walked quickly, almost running out of the forest. He went to see Caspian, still outside.

"Your majesty." He called. Caspian flicked around quickly, that tear still in his eye. "I would like to talk to you privately." Caspian, confused, glanced around him, and quickly scurried off to find the great lion.

"Do you still have the horn of Queen Susan in your possession?" Aslan asked. "Uhhhhhhhh…. Yes. Do you want it back?" Caspian asked inquisitively. "No. I want you to blow it."

Caspian was taken aback. "Why?" He asked, truly, surprised. "Trust," Aslan responded, "Just trust." "Very well." Caspian lifted the horn up to his lips, and talking a deep breath in, blew on it with all his might.

Susan was ready to face it. She was staying in England. Forever. Though her heart cried out in longing, she managed a weak smile. She sighed a long deep sigh, thinking of Caspian. So brave and strong, so loving yet so fierce. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain. She turned around and smacked the boy behind her on the hand.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!" she yelled, letting her feelings take control of her once more. "I didn't lay a hand on you!!!!!!" the geeky boy squealed, obviously offended that she would ever accuse him. Suddenly Lucy started to squeal. Then Peter yelped. And Edmund went into an uncontrollable frenzy.

The world started whirling around them, and Susan was sure they were going to die. She closed her eyes, picturing Caspian once more. Suddenly, everything was still, and she was sure she was dead.

"Sus-a-nn?" A deeply Hispanic accent called out. Susan's eyes flicked open onto the warmth of a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were suddenly filled with the greatest joy, and she watched Caspian's sparkle. How happy she was! She suddenly felt a twang of sorrow for treating Lucy the way she did before. She leaned over to the side and picke her up in a bone-crunching hug. Then she put her down and ran to Caspian.

She place her lips on his and she kissed him. Caspian was all the more willing, wrapping his arms around her neck, but after years, they finally broke away. Yet it still seemed to be just moments. Susan's eyes traveled to Aslan's. She wanted to ask him why, but she stopped in her tracks. Just trust, she said. Just trust.


	2. Pain in the Butt

**As always, I was feeling in a very Suspian mood. I just couldn't help but write this.... I dreamed about it last night. I hope you like it.**

**Duh duh duh duh..... _Pain in the butt_**

That night, there was a ball to celebrate the uniting of Telmarines and Narnians, but they usually ended up focusing on the fact that they were so happy their kings and queens were here to stay.

Lucy danced and played with some young faun and centaur daughters. Her best friend was the one whom she had met when they first came to Aslan's How, who had needed help to pick up her sword as they entered. Her name was Rilia, and she was about Lucy's age.

Edmund lazily poured his third glass of wine. He didn't care if he was going to have a huge overhang.

"Edmund, you really should stop drinking," Lucy's voice echoed in his ears. Edmund ignored her and walked away.

Susan was obliged to dance with her brothers, and reluctantly consented. First, she danced a very easy dance with Edmund, but it turned out to be one of the biggest struggles of her lifetime seeing how drunk he was.

"Why can't you drink less?" Susan whispered in his ear. Edmund stepped on his foot in response. Susan rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait until this dance was over. He was usually in such a good mood, so humorous, but tonight he was plain drunk.

The dance ended, and Edmund went back to drinking. Wow, Susan thought, I think something bad must have happened to him. She watched him drink, feeling bad for him. She didn't know what was wrong, but it was obvious something was.

Peter walked up to her. Uggghhhh…… Susan's heart let out a silent moan. She wanted to dance with Caspian. She put a smile on her face and extended her hand. They stood up and as the music started, they began to dance.

Susan never spoke a word. Her eyes followed Caspian. Oh, how she loved him!!

Peter was never happy with this whole relationship thing. He saw it, it was so obvious. He never wanted to break her heart, but he had to call it off somehow.

"You know Susan, he probably doesn't like you in that way at all." Susan's eyes flicked to his. "He was probably just being a gentleman. You were the one who kissed him first. I mean, he was just playing along, he didn't want to embarrass you or anything."

Crystal tears began to well up in her eyes. He was probably right, why would he like anyone like me? Peter's right. I need to snap back into reality, understand that it's never going to work. I'm not good enough for him.

Peter knew very well Caspian deeply loved her. He just didn't want anything bad to happen to his sister. She was very young already.

Finally, the music ended. Susan went and sat down, looking at her lap. Why? She thought. Why did I ever think that someone like Caspian should ever like someone like me?

Caspian stared at Susan while she danced at Peter, but only when she was distracted. She was so beautiful. She wore the same dress she had worn that morning, showing off the creamy white porcelain skin on her shoulders. Her beautiful hair tumbled down her shoulders in curls.

He saw Peter whisper something in her ear. Then all the sudden, the greatest sadness could be seen in her eyes. He felt a sudden hatred towards Peter. He made Susan cry. How could he?

Susan couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She pushed her way out of the crowd and up the stairs into the pitch black hall. She could see nothing.

She used her hands and used them to guide her. By this time she was crying very noisily. She was glad she was out of hearing range. She wanted to live in London. If she couldn't have Caspian, life here was nothing to her.

Suddenly, a fierce hand grabbed hers. It pulled her through the hallway, but she could see nothing. She wanted to scream, but for some reason, no noise would come out of her mouth. Suddenly she saw a star. She realized she was outside, and her hands were held firmly behind her back.

She felt a cool breath on her bare shoulder, making her shiver. A beautiful voice with a Hispanic accent spoke.

"Now, what troubles you?" She felt lips against her bare shoulder and she turned around. Caspian was standing there, his lips trailing across her shoulder. He went up to her face and kissed each and every tear off her face, and returned to her neck.

"Peter…. Peter said… you didn't love me… that you were just being a gentleman." Susan forced out of the back of her throat.

As Caspian savored the wondrous taste of her skin, he was ashamed that Peter would say anything like that…..

"How could I ever be a gentleman around you?" Caspian whispered through his soft kisses. "You are all to beautiful," he reached her lips and his began to move against hers.

Flames burst within them. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, and one hand went into his hair. Caspian shivered with delight – the feeling of their bodies so close together. Her lips tasted so good, all he wanted was more.

He pressed her closer to him, and Susan melted in his embrace.

They couldn't breath, but that didn't bother them. They had all they wanted right in front of them.

Finally, they broke away. Caspian lightly stroked her cheek. Susan stared into his eyes, so full of passion, it was unbelievable. He warm, chocolate brown eyes once again melted her heart.

"What do you think of Peter now?" "Jerk," Susan immediately put out. "Hmmph," Caspian let out a small laugh. "No matter what anyone says," Caspian looked deep into Susan's eyes. "I will always love you, and not even Peter can change that." Susan smiled. "I love you to." Finally, after what seemed to be eternity, but still not long enough for them, they started back to the ballroom.

Once there, they danced with each other. Susan had the purest joy in her heart. Caspian loved her!

Peter growled. Caspian and Susan dancing together??? This was sure to bring disaster- how could Susan be safe? What if she was hurt?

"What's wrong?" Edmund slurred and sat down beside him with a glass of wine. "Them." Peter pointed angrily at Susan and Caspian. "Want some wine?" Edmund obviously was ignoring his response. "Sure." Peter got up still angry, and went to pour himself a glass of wine.

Lucy was almost sick with laughter. Peter and Edmund crawled around like dogs on the floor they were so drunk. Susan sat on Caspian's lap, both of them bursting with laughter. Susan's hands were mindlessly playing with Caspian's hair.

"They," Susan choked out, "Are going to have a HUGE overhang tomorrow!"

"Duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucy laughed.

Finally, a while after midnight, the ballroom started to clear out. Susan carried a sleeping Lucy up to her bed while Caspian carried a very drunk and sleeping Edmund to his bed.

Then, they both heaved an even drunker Peter to his bed.

Once outside his door, Caspian turned to face Susan.

"If you have anymore trouble with Peter- come talk to me."

"If this is the kind of help I get, I will be needing lots of help in the future." Susan smirked deviously.

She reached up on her toes and kissed him, then walked off to her bedroom.

She lay in bed thinking about Caspian. He loved her and cared about her. So loving, so kind, how could she ever be luckier?

Caspian was almost in sleepy land- his lips still tingled. Susan was amazing, so gentle yet fierce to protect those close to her, so loving, to beautiful to describe, it was amazing.

**Don't worry, Peter won't be like this for to long............ I couldn't resist!**

**R&R!**


	3. Author's note IMPORTANT!

**Alright, Author's Note! I don't believe in Author's notes being posted as chapters, but I'm sorry. I noticed the chapters I submitted don't have anything to divide them into different sections. I'm really sorry! I will work on that!**


End file.
